Skuldr Fane
Skuldr Fane is a ruined Profane city in Eriabourne sealed beneath a cave system known locally as the Kingslane Caverns. Up until recently, the city's inhabitants were doomed in a cycle of death and resurrection caused by Balthasar's use of the Eye of the Phoenix. History Skuldr Fane was constructed as a reward to Prince Asrok for his brutal excursions into northern Eriabourne on behalf of King Lisrok. Following Asrok's death, the city was presided over by his court mage Balthasar. When conflict with the Andreans threatened the Profane cities of the Grey Marches, the Profane King Karzov fled with many of his people in a mass exodus for the refuge of Skuldr Fane, hidden deep in the forests of Eriabourne. Karzov assumed governance and began the process of readying the city's defenses when the Andrean advance inevitably threatened them once more. However, Karzov's rule was short-lived, as when the Andreans poured into the caverns and began digging through the walls of the city, Balthasar and his companions overthrew the King in his mansion and stole his ancestral artifact, the Eye of the Phoenix. Balthasar had a plan to use the eye's life-sustaining powers to fuel a mass resurrection spell which would normally mortally weaken the caster. When the Andreans first broke through, they began to slaughter the Profane armies and pillage the city, but Balthasar's spell brought the dead Profane soldiers back again and again, Balthasar casting the spell repeatedly until he lost consciousness. Despite vastly superior numbers, the Andreans were unable to penetrate the mansion as Balthasar's army was infinite in practise. However, Balthasar's mind was irreparably damaged by his callous use of both a powerful artifact and sacrificial magic. By habit, upon awakening, Balthasar would immediately resume casting his spell, even after the last Andreans had fled and there were no more enemies to fight. Over the centuries, almost all of the city's inhabitants have gone completely insane, trapped in a horrific retelling of the events of the city's final hours before the Andreans' arrival. Unable to die or to escape the city (as Balthasar's companion Traven prevented escape with his unholy companion Cauchemar), the people of Skuldr Fane resort to attacking each other, attempting to live normally or killing themselves repeatedy. All, that is, except for King Karzov, who escaped the city after Balthasar's takeover via a hidden passage in the kitchens. Unable to get past the invading Andreans, Karzov cut his own throat in a small cavern, safely outside of the range of Balthasar's spell. Residents of Kingslane Caverns and Skuldr Fane * Carver the orc warlord, who prophecied his ownership of the Eye in a vision from Gru'umsh. * Korgul the orc paladin, Carver's stalwart companion. * Lord Traven, a high ranking Profane warrior-priest who guarded the ruined city. * Straker the bounty hunter, who was found entangled by the webs of driders in the upper caverns. * Lord Justice Argoz, a huge warrior who was formerly Balthasar's appointed justiciar. * Revered Loremaster Vancour, who retained much of his sanity and told the Bloodsworn of the Eye's role in Skuldr Fane's curse. * Lukain the Spymaster, who personally tackled Karzov and stole the Eye for Balthasar. * Balthasar, the magister who unwittingly doomed the city to a cycle of death and rebirth. Locations in Skuldr Fane * Ruined Tavern, wherein the Bloodsworn met Garroc the barkeep who retained some semblance of sanity. He told them to be wary of the madness in the Hall of Justice. * Temple of Kaza, a ruined temple of the Profane god of death, wherein many still take refuge from the horrors of the curse. * Temple of Omoz, a temple of the Profane god of rebirth, whose altar housed a sacrificial dagger. * Hall of Justice, where the nobility of Skuldr Fane once met to try and find someone responsible for their suffering at the hands of the Andreans. They never penetrated Balthasar's Sanctum. * Execution Square, where Lord Justice Argoz decapitated those brought to him from the Hall of Justice. * Traven's Courtyard, where Traven and Cauchemar kept their vigil over the cursed city. * Kitchens, where Lukain waited for the Andreans to infiltrate the secret tunnel. * Library, a well-preserved chamber containing ancient book, textx and scrolls. It was presided over by Revered Loremaster Vancour. * Balthasar's Sanctum, a sealed chamber from wherein Balthasar cast his powerful spell. In the Campaign The Bloodsworn first heard about the Eye's hiding place in the Kingslane Caverns from the goblin Spine. Daenavyr, Azuk, Keldin, Salazar and Spine traveled to the caves and discovered the remnants of Carver's band of fanatical followers. They quickly confronted the orc on his claim to the Eye, defeating and executing him. They also rescued Straker the bounty hunter from his disagreeable fate, and defeated a pair of predatory manticores. Proceeding into the caves, it became clear that Traven's influence had given nightmares to the orcs, and the Bloodsworn were forced to confront both Traven and his terrible Cauchemar companion. Proceeding into the vaults of the city, the Bloodsworn fought their way past Lord Justice Argoz to the Hall of Justice, where Azuk attempted various means of interrogation on the cursed wretches who squabbled there. Within the mansion, the party explored Vancour's library and Balthasar's Sanctum, putting Balthasar to rest and taking the Eye from his huddled form. They also faced down Lukain in the kitchens, who slew the goblin Spine (but who was later resurrected by the Bloodsworn using his own funds). Category:Ruins Category:Adventure Sites